I Love You Because I Hate You
by n1cole
Summary: At the Okinawa School of Design and Modeling, studious designer Rin is paired with Len, an arrogant model who doesn't seem to care, to complete five outfits for the year end fashion show. Their personalities clash, resulting in a series of insults, tears and fall outs. But what if their actions spark something more meaningful than hate? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Rin POV**

I walk through the doors of the Okinawa School of Design and Modeling, clutching my fashion portfolio. I read over my schedule for the millionth time: Client Management, Designer Sewing, European Couture Construction, and Fashion Drafting and Design. I have no idea what to expect in my first class. I've never managed clients before, and I doubt I'd be talented at it since I have a fiery temper.

I breathe in deeply before pushing the door open. The first thing I see is a nearly naked guy smirking at me. "AHHHH!" I scream, "What the hell!?" I turn around, feeling my cheeks fluster. The guy behind me laughs. Did I walk into a stipper club by accident!?

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, I know my body's hot but you don't have to burn up like that. I don't like girls who make it too obvious."

I face him and push his hand off. "Excuse me?" My anger blinds me and I no longer notice that the only thing he's wearing is underwear.

"You know, that you're interested in me. I guess you are kind of cute, so I don't blame you for thinking you have a chance with me. You're not my type though, sorry." He winks and casually strolls away before I can respond. It takes me a few seconds to recover and realize that he is not the only half naked guy in the room. Nobody seems to have noticed my scream earlier. Is this really what Client Management about? Oh god. The bell rings and everyone gathers around a table in the middle of the room.

A young lady (the way she is dressed clearly resembles a lady, or at least a woman with considerable and expensive fashion sense) clears her throat and says, "Hello everyone, I am Miss Yamada. Welcome to Client Management. This is a course designed to simulate interactions between the designer and the model. You will all be paired with a client and will need to communicate efficiently and accurately, because the model will be showcasing the designer's collection at the year end fashion show. While it may seem like a lot of time, designers need to complete five outfits: An evening gown or suit, swimwear, sleepwear, a garment using designer techniques and a garment using european couture methods. The models have drawn a portfolio of their ideas previously, and the designers will be graded on the accuracy of their replicas. Models, on the other hand, will be graded on their performance in the fashion show and monthly photo shoots with the outfits. The designer will most likely not be able to finish a garment in one or even two months, so the model will have to make do with what is completed on the day of the shoot. Now, I will announce the pairings." I stand there, trying to process everything Miss Y just said. Five outfits? Using designer and couture methods? How will I maintain my flawless average? I'm in the middle of mourning my GPA when I hear my name. "... With Rin Kagawa."

I look up, startled. The jerk from earlier smirks at me again. Oh no…

He puts his arm around me and sighs, "Guess you lucked out, Rin Kagawa. I'm Len Kagamine, swimsuit model."

I push him away. "Oh yeah, I'm so happy I get to work with an arrogant jerk. Who doesn't, right?"

The smirk falls off his face. "Bitch."

"Idiot."

"Whore."

"Asshole."

Miss Y overhears my insult; and only mine. Fantastic. "Please refrain from immature insults, Rin Kagawa. It is very unprofessional of you."

I'm about to protest but decide to go with a weak "sorry." I glare at him as she walks away. His smirk makes an appearance again. "Just show me your drawings, jerk." I refuse to acknowledge him by his name.

"Fine, slut." He takes the stack of paper and tosses it in the air. Pictures and diagrams rain down on me and scatter onto the floor.

"What the hell are you-"

"Pick them up." I stare at him in disbelief. He turns around and returns to his obnoxious socializing.

I can't believe this. I imagined my first class to be inspirational, not this crap. Why did I get paired with this jerk? And how is he a model anyways? He's hideous. I glance at him across the room and he has a girl in each arm. Ew. Why would anyone like him? He has no charm whatsoever and he has a disgusting smirk. I continue complaining to myself as I kneel down and begin picking up the drawings. My future career is more important than my pride, after all. Someone hands me a sheet and I look up. "Oh, thanks." I smile for the first time today.

He returns my smile. "No problem. I'm Rei Kagene. Did you drop your client's portfolio?"

"Something like that. I'm Rin Kagawa." It's weird hearing someone call the jerk my "client," because I have always imagined my first client to be mature and respected. I sigh internally.

"Okay." He kneels down next to me and starts helping me. I smile again gratefully. Man, why can't the jerk be this nice?

We finish collecting them after a few minutes and he stands quietly as I organize them. Rei is polite too. Wow. "So… Are you a model or a designer?"

He laughs, "isn't it obvious?"

"I'm not very perceptive."

"Ah fine, I'm a designer. My client is Lenka Kagamine."

"Kagamine? Is she the jerk's sister then?"

"The jerk?" Oops.

"Len, I mean." Please don't ask me about it.

He doesn't. "Oh, yeah." I'm about to ask him what she's like when the bell signals the end of class.

Miss Y's voice rings throughout the room. "Your homework is to call your client over the weekend and discuss the portfolio. Be prepared to share what you talked about with the class next week. This will make you practice your communication skills."

Fantastic.

**Len POV**

I have to call that slut? Shit. She's going to ruin my day again. Seriously, that girl cannot take a joke. And god, she's ugly. Okinawa School of Design and Modeling? More like Okinawa School of Girls With Disgusting Figures. My perception of this school just lowered because of that girl. Why would they even accept someone like her? She's such a tryhard. "Hey jerk!" I hear.

"What now?!" I'm done with my 'you're-so-into-me' act. She's not even hot.

"... Give me your number."

Oh, she's making this way too easy. I smirk, "You regret being a bitch to the hottest guy in school huh? Why don't you try apologizing first? That way I might actually consider texting you."

"It's for the homework, idiot. Why would I want to text you?!"

"You know, playing hard to get only works if you're pretty."

She breathes in deeply like she's trying to be a monk or something. Pathetic. "I don't care what you think of me."

"I never said you did."

"Why are you being so difficult? I just want a good grade, alright?!" She almost sounds frantic.

Wow, she really does care. Damn. Too bad I don't. But… "You know what? If you do whatever I tell you to do today, I'll give you my number." I can almost read her mind: _One day of slavery to complete a homework assignment? Is it worth it? _

"... Okay." You're going to regret this.

"Okay," I repeat, "go kiss…" A flashback of class comes to mind. "Rei."

The game is just starting.

**A/N: Ha, Len is heartless. At least for now... R&R! xo, n1cole**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin POV**

"What?!" Did the jerk just…

"I said, go kiss Rei." He raises his eyebrows at me like he's reminding me that I don't have a choice.

"No!"

He shrugs nonchalantly. "Fine, kiss me instead."

"What?! Never! Why would anyone want to kiss you?!" I hope he's insulted.

He's not. "Then kiss Rei or you'll fail the homework."

Oh my god. I cannot describe my hatred towards him right now. Did he really just ask me to trade my first kiss for an assignment? I'm not even considering it. But… No Rin, don't even think about it. What if that assignment is worth a lot? Oh my god I can't. Ahhh! Who cares about first kisses right? Right?! But Rei was so nice to me… I don't want him to hate me. C'mon Rin, your grades are more important than a guy. But I don't want the idiot to get what he wants. And who knows what he'll make me do after this? But my grades… AGH. Screw it, Rin. "Okay," I blurt out. I regret it instantly, so I add, "but I'm not doing anything else. You have to give me your number after this."

"Yeah, whatever." Why does he never care while I'm freaking out about this?! He is the least considerate person I know. He thinks everything is a game. My first impression of him was right. I hate him.

"I'm doing it now, douchebag."

"Woah you finally thought of a new insult?" He slow claps, smirking.

I clench my fists. "Shut up or I'll change my mind."

"Like I care." It takes all my willpower to stop myself from slapping him. His personality is disgusting.

I walk up to Rei. Thank god he's alone. "Uh.. Hey Rei."

He smiles nicely, "Hi Rin, need something?"

"Y-yeah actually…" His eyes prompt me to continue. This is the worst moment of my life. "Can I… Kiss you?"

His eyes multiply in size. "Excuse me?" I'm so sorry.

"It's um, a deal I have with-"

"A deal? Really? You made a deal to kiss me?! I just met you!" He sounds pissed. Dammit.

"I know… It's just that… I have to…" Can I just sink into the ground right now?

"Is it for… A dare?" His eyes soften.

"Yes!" Thank you thank you thank you.

He looks embarrassed. "Oh… Sorry for getting worked up haha…"

"No, I understand!" And I kissed him on the cheek. Bam. Done. My face burns and I nearly sprint away. I lean against a wall and try to process what just happened: I kissed a guy I just met. On the cheek, but still! It was my first kiss! Well… Maybe it doesn't count because I don't like him and it wasn't on the lips. Ahhh I don't know. Why did I do that again? The jerk walks lazily in front of me. Oh, right.

"That kiss was lame as fuck." I'm about to tell him to shut up and just give me his number when he puts his hands on my shoulders and leans closer. "This is how it's done." I'm too stunned to process what he means until he puts his lips on mine.

It only takes a second of my reflexes to push him off me and slap him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I wipe my mouth and hot tears start to form in the corners of my eyes out of anger. He reaches for me and I scream, "DON'T TOUCH ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!" I run off for the second time, but as I approach the door to exit the school, the bell rings. I can't even describe how much I want to skip, but school comes first. Always. So I push my feelings away and force the tears in. I take a deep breath and begin walking to Designer Sewing. I see an empty chair next to Rei and I sit there without a second thought. Just act like nothing happened… "I'm not late am I?" I force a small smile.

He awkwardly smiles back, "Nah, don't worry."

"So… Did you start the Client Management homework yet?" Oh my god why did I bring that up?!

"Haha, no. Lenka's not the easiest person to work with."

"Oh my god! Same with Len. You won't believe what he said to me…" And just that that, we were talking casually like friends. Before the teacher interrupted us, that is.

"Class is starting. Pay attention please." She starts the lecture on how specific designer methods were created. I take lectures seriously, so I make sure I listen to every word and take efficient notes when necessary. I glance over at Rei and am pleased that he does the same. Once in a while though, we laugh quietly over what the teacher has on and her strong accent and I find myself distracted from thinking about what happened with the jerk.

After an hour, she announces that there will be a quiz next class about today's lecture and gives us ten minutes of studying time. I'm about to say something to Rei but realize that everyone in the room in silent. I stare at my notes but my mind begins to linger to the kiss. Why did he do that?! Just because kisses are insignificant to him doesn't mean it's the same for everyone! Why didn't he consider how I would feel about it? Oh right, he doesn't care about anything. Asshole. What kind of guy kisses a girl for his own amusement?! Does making people miserable make him happy? I hate his disgusting personality. I hate his guts. I hate everything about him.

Rei hands me a tissue and it's only then I notice the tears dripping down my face. Oh god, have I been crying in front of him?! "Th-thanks…" I whisper, taking it.

"Are you okay?" He whispers back, looking concerned. I nod. "Good." The bell rings. "Now let's get lunch, I'm starving."

**Len POV (timeskip to the last class of the day)**

"What are you doing with your face?! Your leg is in an awkward position! I need to see your neck! Why in the world are you slouching?!" Mrs. Hira, the photographer, continues to yell at me. Old hag. It's hard to believe someone actually married her. Poor guy, she probably screams at him for coming home five seconds late. I tilt my head slightly and flex my biceps. "Yes! That's it!" Oh, it's so easy to please everyone.

… Except the slut. Pfft, it's her fault for taking everything so seriously. In dramas the girl loves it when the guy pushes her against the wall and kisses her! I just did it to see what her reaction would be. It was entertaining watching her be frustrated at first but in the end she's just too uptight and hostile. Whatever. I scan the room for a new target. All of these girls are hot. Ah, the perks of the modeling industry being primarily dominated by females. Most of them are tall and curvy blondes. Oooh, the red-head looks cute. I wink at her. She blows me a kiss. "Keep your face expressionless!" Damn, the old hag is annoying. I relax my face but I keep eye contact with her.

I'm considering hooking up with the cutie when I hear a buzzing sound. I turn around abruptly and see a bee flying straight for me. "AHHH HOLY SHIT!" I yell. I lose all common sense and knock over a chair as I run like a maniac. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Where can I hide?! I grab a random guy's jacket and cover myself with it while I sprint to the corner of the room. I'm terrified. Fuckity fuck.

"Len… The bee's gone. You don't have to be scared anymore," a girl says, holding back a laugh. That bitch.

"I had a traumatic experience with bees in the past okay?!"

"Right, sorry." She's still smiling. I look around the room and realize that everyone is looking at me like I'm crazy. Shit.

The bell rings and I've never been so thankful. Psh, why am I even worrying? All I have to do is flirt a little and the girls will be swooning again. At least school is finally over. I overhear the slut talking to Rei by her locker, "yeah, I'll meet you outside after I go to the washroom." Hm... I charm a sticky note and a pen from a girl walking by and write my number on it along with a message to stick on her locker: _Hey slut, I always keep my end of the deal._

I'm so romantic.

**A/N: I gave Len karma for messing with Rin, heh. R&R! xo, n1cole**


	3. Chapter 3

**Len POV**

My phone starts ringing the moment I step outside the school. "Yeah?" I answer.

"Let's discuss the portfolio, jerk."

"Apologize for slapping me first, slut." Oh, she's going to be pissed.

"WHY SHOULD I?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KISSED ME FOR NO REASON!" Knew it.

I'm about to make a comment about how she should be happy I kissed her when I see the redhead from class. I approach her instinctively and wink, "Hi cutie."

She looks at me, not impressed. "Aren't you the guy who screamed because of a bee? Your name is Lan or something, right?" I hear the slut laughing on the line so I press the off button. She's so noisy. Now I have to step up my game.

"Len. And everyone's afraid of something," I put my arm around her and lean closer, staring into her eyes, "like right now, I'm afraid of being rejected by you." She giggles and looks away shyly. Aw yeah, I got her. "So what's your name? Unless you want me to keep calling you cutie."

"I'm Miki."

"You're mine now, Miki. Do I get a kiss?" I tap my lips. She gives me a quick peck. "You're adorable. See you tomorrow~" By the look on her face, I'm sure she expected a date. Too bad; I don't do dates. Hook ups are more of my thing, but she's too shy for that. I thought she'd be less of a good girl, since she blew me a kiss in class. Oh well. A pink-haired hottie breezes past me and I am hit with seductive perfume. Her on the other hand…

**Rin POV**

Why isn't the jerk picking up?! I call him every five minutes as Rei walks me home. "Why do you call Len 'the jerk'?" He asks, after I nearly throw my phone on the sidewalk.

"Because he calls me a slut."

"... Oh." I can tell he wants to ask me if the jerk was the reason I cried. He's too polite though; thank god. "Why don't you call him tomorrow? You have the whole weekend to do the homework, after all."

"I'm going to Tokyo to visit my grandparents with my parents tomorrow and we're staying the night," I explain, "which is why I'm screwed if the jerk doesn't answer me." Usually I'd be embarrassed to sound so rude, but I feel comfortable around Rei. He's kind of like a brother who fell from the sky.

"Lucky~ I love visiting Tokyo, especially when…" We keep chatting and I'm so grateful because if he wasn't there, I'd be screaming right now.

Eventually we get to more personal topics and he somehow trusts me enough to tell me who he likes. "I've been liking Rui for a couple years now, ever since I saw her give her lunch to a homeless man in grade 7. We were so young but she was already so compassionate and mature. I worked really hard at becoming her friend but we ended up drifting apart by the end of the year."

"Wow, that's amazing. You should keep trying because she's worth it!" I smile encouragingly. Rui is in my Fashion Drafting and Design class; the only class I don't share with Rei. She's really outspoken and her drawings are phenomenal. She's also as polite as Rei so they're perfect for each other.

He blushes, "She is, but I don't know if she'd like a guy like me."

"Oh please, stop being so humble!"

"I'm not!"

"Wait, I have drafting with her so maybe I could drop some hints for you~"

"O-okay… Don't make it too obvious though!"

"Don't worry, I'm the best wingwoman you'll ever meet." I hope.

_~Time skip~_

Sigh, I think I should just write a script on what to say to the class instead of relying on that jerk. Wait, I didn't even glance at his portfolio yet! I dig it out of my backpack and lay the sheets on my bed. I scan the swimwear first since it's the easiest. Huh, leopard print? That seems interesting. I'm surprised the jerk thought of that, though. The evening suit consists of a pale blue dress shirt, a navy blue jacket and a red tie with white polka dots. It's simple color scheme with a pop of color. Damn, maybe he's not that much of an idiot. Then again, his idea for the sleepwear is completely unoriginal: A white bathrobe. I'm about to look at the other two drawings when my phone beeps. It's a text from Jerk (yes, I entered his name as Jerk in my contacts): _miss me?_

_no_

_k i won't call u then bye_

_fine i miss u! pick up pls_

That was painful to type. I tap the call button repeatedly but he still doesn't answer. What the hell?

_jk i'm busy_

_wtf_

_gtg_

_no omg i'm going to tokyo for the weekend so we have to get this done today_

_idc_

_IDIOT_

_ur annoying_

_FJKLSDFJSLKAJFA;JF_

He stops replying at this point. Oh my god. I hope he becomes ugly so no girls want him and he won't be able to model for a living; then he'll actually experience what it's like to care. Oh wait, he's already beyond hideous. Everyone else is just delusional. Agh, I guess I'll criticize the rest of his drawings and get that script done…

**Len POV**

My phone rings in the middle of my makeout session for the millionth time but I pull away from the hottie for the first time. She looks at me questionably. "Sorry babe, I gotta take this." I say. Whenever Lenka calls me she's crying, which is why I set a separate ringtone for her. I pick up my phone, "yeah sis?"

"I t-twisted m-my ankle d-during the ph-photoshoot…" She stutters, crying.

"Where are you?" She tells me the address between sobs. "I'll be there." I turn to the hottie, "my sister's hurt so I have to pick her up. Call me later and we can continue this." I wink and dash out the door. I hail a premium taxi but as I approach the building, I realize that I have half the cash I thought I had, so I apologize to the driver and give him what I can before getting out and sprinting the last ten blocks. When I get there, my shoelaces are untied, my face is drenched with sweat and I realize that my shirt is only buttoned up halfway because I didn't even think of looking. But I don't even care so I just push open the door and call out, "Lenka?"

A tall man in his twenties walks up to me. "Are you Len Kagamine?"

"Yeah."

"Thank god. Your sister has been wailing loudly over there for the last thirty minutes. Please take her away and tell her that the contract is over. The modeling agency does not approve of such immature behavior."

"Immature behavior?! She sprained her ankle while working for YOUR company. I can sue you for that."

He laughs, "A little boy like you can't hurt me."

"Are you sure about that?" I punch his face and it throws him on the floor. "Oh, and tell your boss Lenka couldn't care less about the contract; no model wants to work with such a shitty agency anyways."

I walk towards Lenka and she manages to smile through her damp eyes. "Len! You came."

"Psh, when did I not? Now stop crying; you look like a raccoon," I lie.

"What really?! Goddammit I'm never using Revlon's fucking waterproof mascara again." She stops crying immediately but she pouts, "my foot really hurts though."

I sigh and kneel down, "I'll piggyback you."

"I love you Len~" She gets on my back and I almost feel her smile from the back of my head.

I stand up and the exhaustion from running hits me. I should really work out more. I grit my teeth and carry her to the nearest bus stop. When I put her down I nearly collapse on the seat next to her. "Can you just put your arm around me and I can support you instead of carry you when we get on the bus?"

"I'm that heavy?" She starts pouting again.

I'm giving up on girls.

**A/N: Len's nice side is finally revealed... R&R! xo, n1cole**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rin POV**

_The first two weeks of school passed by in a blur. The portfolio discussion went well, since I spent hours preparing the script for it. The jerk on the other hand, used improv and almost presented just as well. Oh man, my jealousy was intense. I also name-dropped Rei into the conversation while talking with Rui, but she didn't really give anything away. Ah well, matchmaking couldn't be rushed. As for me, I could feel my life falling into a pattern already. Go to classes, eat lunch with Rei, go to more classes, walk home with Rei, do homework and study, and work on the swimsuit with my free time. I realized that besides the occasional chat with classmates like Rui, the only person I really talked to was Rei. I guess it was not too late to make more friends, but on top of schoolwork and sewing, I really couldn't care less. Also, the jerk and I had settled on a nod-whenever-we-see-each-other acquaintanceship. Fine by me, especially because we didn't get the chance to yell at each other if we didn't talk in the first place. _

I sit in Client Management, sewing the seams of the animal print fabric while trying (and failing) to block out the noise of the classroom. Why are the models so goddamn loud?! I can't even focus. I stare at the nearly-finished swimsuit bottom. At least the jerk is a guy; I feel bad for Rei who has to sew a two-piece bikini for Lenka, which means twice the work I'm doing. I glance over at him and am surprised to find him talking closely with her. Out of curiosity, I attempt to eavesdrop on them, but the loud room is not working in my favor. She smiles sweetly as she says something, but her expression suddenly changes into shock. Huh? What happened? Ugh, it's none of my business though. I'll just ask him about it later. I return to my sewing and find the machine to be out of thread. Already?! Well at least it means I'm making progress. I head across the room to scavenge through the drawers but I accidentally step on someone's foot as I walk. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I apologize profusely.

"It's fine!" She giggles airily like a model before resting her eyes on me. "Oh! You're the girl whose client is Len, right?" She asks, running her hand through her red hair. Yup, definitely a model.

"Yeah, Rin," I respond, hoping to end the conversation so I can get my thread.

It doesn't work. "I'm Miki!" I start walking away before realizing that she's still talking to me. "You're so lucky~"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you get an excuse to talk and hang out with him! Don't worry, I won't hate you or anything since he has so many girls. With those looks and that body, it's kind of a given, hehe. And I'm not trying to make you jealous, but I kissed him before!" She blushes as if she's reliving the moment. I almost burst out laughing. This is so ridiculous. I'm about to tell her that she can have him when the bell rings. "Talk to you later, Rin!" Miki skips off happily, joining a group of modelesque girls. I sigh and take my binder, leaving the swimsuit next to my sewing machine. I'm going to work on it after school anyways.

At Designer Sewing, the teacher decides to give us a pop quiz. Are you kidding me?! I've never been so unprepared for a quiz in my life. I was going to review my lecture notes last night but opted to make some progress in the swimsuit. I'm such a dumbass. I end up handing in the quiz praying that I'll _pass._ I'm so devastated that the events of the morning completely slip my mind. Tears are forming in my eyes as I clutch my binder and rush out of the classroom. I somehow manage to notice the jerk glare at me through the blurriness. Huh? What's his problem? Ugh, you know what? I don't give a crap. I hate him. This is all his fault. If I didn't spend all night sewing his idiotic swimsuit for his friggin' photo shoot, I wouldn't have failed that quiz. So I glare right back at him.

**Len POV**

Who does this slut think she is?! She steals Rei away from Lenka and now she's glaring at me like _I'm _the despicable one? Holy shit. Whenever I think back to Lenka's tears I get pissed off. The slut has been seducing him. Why else would he reject Lenka's confession? I grab her wrist and yank her outside of the school. She tries to twist out of my grip and it's pathetic. "LET GO OF ME YOU ASSHOLE!" She screams.

"Shut up, bitch." My fingernails dig into her skin. She screams again and kicks my crotch. FUCK. The pain withers my grip and she manages to escape, but not before I snatch the binder out of her other hand and rip up a page of notes.

A fist flies straight for my face and before I can process what's happening, I'm sprawled on the cement. Rei has come to rescue his lover. How cute. I taste a tinge of blood and wipe my lip as I get back on my feet. I grab the collar of his shirt and attempt to sound menacing while spitting as much as I can. "Why would you choose that hideous slut over my beautiful sister?" I see movement from the corner of my eye. The slut thinks she can run away and pull off acting like a damsel in distress. What a joke.

He stares at me like I'm crazy and laughs. "You're kidding right? _That's_ why you tore up Rin's notes like a madman?!"

"At least I'm not shit like you! Making my sister cry was a dick move."

"Would you rather have me accept her and break her heart later when she finds out I don't actually like her?"

"... J-just answer my question!"

He looks me in the eye. "Listen carefully: I don't like Lenka or Rin. I like Rui."

What?! "You… You're lying." I'm in denial. I don't know whether it's because of the sincerity in his eyes or the unguarded expression on his face, but I believe him.

"Think what you want." He pulls my hands off his collar and the moment he shuts the door behind him, I know I've made a mistake.

Rin.

**A/N: What'd you think of the shortest but most drama-filled chapter so far? Sorry for the lack of humor, but it was kind of a trade-off for spicing things up. Reviews make my day so R&R! xo, n1cole**


	5. Chapter 5

**Len POV**

I can't find Rin. I imagine how ridiculous I look, running around the school with a drenched and bloody face. I huff in frustration. Giving up, I head to the washroom. I splash water on my face and stare at myself in the mirror. I think back to everything I've done to her. Acting arrogant, calling her a slut for no reason, scattering my drawings on the floor and making her pick them up, kissing her for fun, ignoring her calls and texts on purpose, ripping up her notes, accusing her of seducing Rei… I imagine a guy treating Lenka the same and that's when it hits me: I really am a jerk. Goddammit Len, get it together. Just apologize and forget about it. I sigh and exit the washroom. The bell rings just as I glance over at her locker. Ah, I'll just wait for her there after school.

In class, I'm posing with Miki to practice a chemistry shot when my stomach growls. Shit, I forgot to eat lunch. This is so embarrassing. "Stare at each other with intensity!" Mrs. Hira orders. You've got to be kidding me. Miki turns and gazes at me seductively. I lean in and inhale, creating an illusion of tension. "Don't get too real!" Pfft, obviously. I guess it means Miki and I are convincing models though. Too bad I can't convince my stomach to shut up.

When the bell rings, I swear I've experienced starvation. I make a beeline for the cafeteria and grab a chicken burger. This is _so _good. I feel like I'm in a commercial where the guy takes one bite and makes that _mmm _sound while chewing slowly, savoring it. That's exactly what I'm doing, except I'm practically stuffing the whole burger down my throat because the next class starts in five minutes.

The moment I swallow the last piece, Rin enters my line of vision. Screw the waiting-for-her-after-school plan, let's get this over with. "Rin!" I call out. She ignores me. I run up to her and grab her arm. "Hey listen, I-"

She yanks her arm away and narrows her eyes at me. I notice that her fists are clenched. "Get lost."

"Okay look, I know I was harsh this morning and I'm sor-"

She slaps me. My face stings and I widen my eyes in pain, but it's emotional. She has done it before, so why does it hurt so much more this time? "DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'RE SORRY, ASSHOLE! YOU CAN'T JUST TEAR UP THE NEARLY FINISHED SWIMSUIT AND EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU! WILL YOUR EMPTY WORDS FIX MY GPA?! MY GRADES ARE RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU MIGHT NOT CARE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT YOURSELF, BUT I'M DIFFERENT! I'M AT THIS SCHOOL FOR A REASON! YOU'RE JUST HERE TO SCREW AROUND! MODELING? WHAT A JOKE. YOU ARE SO MENTALLY CHALLENGED. AFTER ACCUSING ME BLINDLY AND RIPPING UP MY NOTES, YOU HAVE TO HURT ME EVEN MORE BY RIPPING THE SWIMSUIT I SPENT HOURS SEWING INSTEAD OF STUDYING! BECAUSE OF YOU, I FAILED AN EXAM, AM GOING TO FAIL A PROJECT, AND WILL FAIL EVEN MORE EXAMS BECAUSE OF THE NOTES YOU RIPPED UP. CAN YOU FIX ALL THAT WITH A WORD?! SAVE THE BULLCRAP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE."

I stand there, stunned out of my mind, as she walks off. What is she even talking about?! Ripping up the swimsuit? Why would I do that if I needed it for the monthly photoshoot?! What the fuck. But... I shouldn't be mad at her for assuming things, because that was exactly what I did this morning. Did she say that on purpose so I'd experience what it felt like for her? No… Her anger was too explosive to be faked. Then did someone actually rip the swimsuit? What is going on?!

My mind keeps going back to the words that are worse than her delusional thinking. _You might not care about anything but yourself, but I'm different… You're just here to screw around. Modeling? What a joke. You are so mentally challenged._

… Why am I so hurt?

**Rin POV (mini timeskip)**

Thick tears are blocking my vision so I excuse myself in the middle of class. I sprint into a bathroom stall and cry it all out. After my eyes are finally bone dry, I realize that I've been subconsciously clutching the swimsuit since the beginning of class. The rip is evident; right down the side. I cup my face in my hands. I am so screwed. **(A/N: It's actually really easy to sew back, but Rin was already in tears from the pop quiz, so combined with this, she's overreacting from the stress.) **God, I hate that jerk. Ever since I met him, he's done nothing but bring me down. He almost made me fail the first homework assignment and stole my first kiss. Then he turns insane and rips up everything precious to me. I'm never going to forgive him. I hope he gets expelled so I'll never see his disgusting face again.

I leave the bathroom and see Rei texting in the hallway. He looks up and runs to me, a frantic look on his face. "What's wrong?" I ask. He silently holds out his phone. Texts from Lenka are shown on the screen. _i was bored during lunch so i decided to check out what rin sewed len for his upcoming photo shoot. i went into the sewing room and tried to hold the swimsuit up to look at it but i didn't know it was snagged onto the machine. when i tugged it, it ripped. show this text to rin so she stops framing my brother_

The phone slips out of my hand and onto the floor.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter is shorter and even more drama-filled than the last chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be funny and lighthearted! I had to give Rin and Len some misunderstandings so that they'll treat each other better after it's resolved. They might even start falling for each other soon... So bear with me! Also, my chapters have been pretty short but if you want a longer chapter, it'd take me longer to update. Tell me what you prefer in the reviews. xo, n1cole**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rin POV**

The phone hits the ground with a thud. "S-sorry…" I mumble, picking it up and handing it to Rei.

"You didn't frame him, did you?" His eyes are not accusing; just filled with concern.

"I… I made a mistake. I gotta go." I sprint down the hallways, not having any idea where Len's class is. I just need time to think. Why did I say those things to him?! Why did I slap him?! And why did I even assume it was him?! I'm so unreasonable. I feel like trash. My legs weaken and I crouch down on the floor. I realize for the second time today that I'm holding onto the swimsuit. It hits me: I'm supposed to be in class. Goddammit. I take a deep breath and give myself ten seconds to regain my composure and think rationally about the events earlier today.

One. Len assumed that Rei rejected Lenka because of me.

Two. He dragged me outside and ripped up my notes.

Three. If Rei hadn't come, it could've gotten worse.

Four. I had lunch with Rei and didn't see Len for the rest of lunch.

Five. I really had no idea what Len did during lunch.

Six. After seeing the rip in the swimsuit, I assumed that he did it.

Seven. He was about to apologize.

Eight. I didn't give him a chance and slapped him instead.

Nine. I said things I shouldn't have.

Ten. I regret it.

_~Time skip~_

This has been such a long day. I'm so done with school. At least I managed to fix the rip and finish up the swimsuit. That's one big check on my to-do list. Now for the apology… I glance at Len's locker and am relieved that he is alone. Okay, let's do this. I walk up to him and clear my throat. "Sorry for misunderstanding." I sound a lot less nervous than how I feel. The sincerity in my tone is real, though.

He looks at me and shrugs, "it's okay. I get why you'd think I did it. But don't blame my sister or anything; she didn't do it on purpose." Phew, he's not making this difficult. Why didn't he act decent like this when I first met him?! Agh, oh well. At least it's over with. I feel like I should make up for slapping him though.

The cut on his lips catches my eye. Hm… "Don't worry, I won't. But um, can you come with me?" I don't wait his answer before taking his arm and walking to the nurse's office. His biceps feel muscular… Oh my god, I sound like a pervert. I push the thought away as I look through the cabinets in search of an effective ointment. Yes, here it is. I squeeze some of the medicine on my finger and dab the wound gently. "This should help." When he doesn't say anything, I look up from the cut. That's when I notice how close we're standing. We stare at each other in awkward silence for a few seconds until his phone rings.

He finally breaks eye contact with me. "Hm, Lenka?" His face shifts into fury. "What?! Who said that to you?! I'm coming, stay right there." He turns to me with a cocky smile, "thanks for healing me up. It's hard to believe you don't like me after that, though. Anyhow, see ya cutie." He ruffles my hair like I'm a little kid and runs off. Ugh, what a pain. I brush out my hair and rearrange my bobby pins.

Wow, I never realized he cared about his sister that much. It seemed like it wasn't the first time Lenka called him and made him stop everything to go to her. He also acted insane when she was rejected by Rei. He did all that because he's protective of her. _You might not care about anything but yourself, but I'm different. _I was wrong: He isn't completely selfish. Maybe he just wants to come across as nonchalant. I think back to the first day of school, when he annoyed me so much to the point where I hated him. Hated? I just used past tense. Do I still hate him? … Somehow I know he didn't mean to hurt me; he was just joking around. Fun and games, I guess. Sigh, at least now I know he's not a total jerk. But…

_It's hard to believe you don't like me after that… See ya cutie._

I think we're back where we started.

**Len POV (timeskip)**

I check myself out in the mirror. Hell yes, my lip is almost fully recovered. I smirk. Killin' it, Len. I'm gonna look so hot for the monthly photoshoot tomorrow. Hm, I should work out to look even hotter. Maybe I'll get bonus marks for having the best body out of all the male models. Okay, cardio first to warm up. I jump on my treadmill and jab the speed button multiple times until it's almost maxed out. I'm thirty minutes into my workout when I remember that I'll be dressed in only a swimsuit bottom. I can almost see the girls swooning already. Animal print is so sexy.

… Wait. I don't have the swimsuit yet! I forgot to ask Rin for it yesterday. Fuck. I turn off the machine and grab my cellphone. Why isn't she in my contacts?! Oh, I forgot I entered her as Slut. Pfft, oh well. I'm too lazy to change it. C'mon, pick up! "Len?"

"My photoshoot is tomorrow. I need the swimsuit." Please tell me you're done sewing it.

"Oh. Err, do you want to come get it?" Thank you.

"Bring it to my house. I'm in the middle of something." I sugarcoat my voice. "Please~"

"... Okay."

"Aw, you're so sweet. Thanks cutie." I hang up after telling her the address.

Now to do some sit ups to enhance my flawless abs.

_~Time skip~_

The doorbell rings. "I'll get it," I call out, in case Lenka feels inclined to. I swing the door open and the first thing I see is how Rin is staring at my chest. I look down. Oh. I'm shirtless. And my six pack is glistening with sweat. "You really aren't convincing at all."

Her eyes widen as she realizes that she has been staring and resorts to glaring at me instead. "What?"

"You think I'm hot, don't you?" I wink. I love this game.

"Do you want your swimsuit or not?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Yes, okay." I reach for it but she holds it away.

"But first, admit that you're hideous." Oh bitch.

"... I'm hideous." She grins satisfactorily and tosses it over her shoulder as she leaves.

Shit. You win this time, Rin Kagawa.

**A/N: They finally don't hate each other! Kind of. How'd you like their cute/awkward moment when she put ointment on his lips? Heh. R&R! xo, n1cole**


	7. Chapter 7

**Len POV**

I'm surrounded by hot models wearing skimpy bikinis. This is gonna be a good day.

"Stop staring at the girls' boobs!" The makeup artist yells at me. Or not. "Your eyes are flickering all over the place!"

You've got to be kidding me. "I don't need eye shadow!" I yell back.

She groans in frustration. "Now I can't put lip balm on you! The skin on your lips are peeling off like a flippin' snake!"

Flippin'?! What is she, 12?! I swallow my annoyance and smirk instead. "Who cares? Girls still dream of kissing me."

And that's how the morning of my photo shoot went.

_~Time skip~_

I get dressed and look through my photos. Damn, I look good. If I don't get a good grade on this I'm gonna throw a brick at Miss Y. Agh, and where's Lenka?! Mom will kill her if she skips another family dinner this month. Someone covers my eyes. "Guess who? Hehe."

I don't have time for this. "Miki?"

She removes her hands and giggles. "Hi~ How did your photo shoot go?"

"Er, I have to go. I'll text you later, ok?" I tap her lips because it's the quickest flirt technique I can think of and sprint out of the classroom as I catch a glimpse of Lenka's hair. "Sis!" I grab her arm. Then I realize that all she's wearing is a sheer cami and booty shorts. "... Go put clothes on."

"I'm going clubbing, fuck off." Her friends slowly inch away.

"I'm not fucking off. You're going to the family dinner tonight."

She yanks her arm away. "Bye." Sigh, this again. I fling her over my shoulder so that her upper body is sprawled over my back and hug her legs so she doesn't knee my chest and knock me unconscious. She slaps my back frantically. "Holy shit do you want to die?! Let go!"

Her friends stare at me from across the hall in horror. I guess it kind of looks like I'm kidnapping her. Oops. I wink at them and now their eyes are wide in lust. I notice that one of my pictures from the shoot slipped onto the floor. Oh well, maybe one of them will pick it up. I ignore Lenka's death threats and flag a taxi. She's going to look like a nun when we get home.

**Rin POV**

Why are there so many people at school on a Sunday? Oh right, the swimsuit photo shoot. Whatever, I'm just here for my notes. I walk towards my locker but a sheet of paper catches my eye. Huh? I pick it up. Oh, it's a photo… Of Len?! He's smirking, of course. Pfft, I bet he doesn't even know how to smile. Wait, why is he half naked?! Leopard print underwear?!

Oh. Wow, that was stupid. It's a picture from today, duh. Why did I freak out just now? Agh, what the hell. His abs though… Oh my god I sound like a pervert again. I stared at his chest yesterday at his house and now I'm staring at a picture of it. What is happening to me?! Okay Rin, that's enough. You're going to throw this in the trash now. Okay. No, I need a few more seconds.

… Why is this so hard?! I bang my head on the wall. Get it together, Rin! I huff. Without really thinking about it, my hand eventually slips it into my pocket. Okay, I can forget about this now. "Oh." My head jerks to the voice, startled. Miki is raising her eyebrows at me. "I see how it is."

What did I get myself into?

**Rei POV**

I wake up to a phone call I never imagined I'd get. The caller ID is private. I clear my throat so I don't sound groggy. "Hello?"

"May I speak to Rei Kagene please?" The voice makes me lose all common sense.

"... Rui?!" Oh no, she must think I'm rude now! "I-I mean, uh… Yes, s-speaking?" I sound like an idiot.

She laughs politely. "Hi."

"Hi."

"The weather's nice, isn't it?"

The girl I've had a crush on since grade 7 just called me and we're talking about the weather. Okay, I'm not going to be picky. All that matters is that it's her. "... Yeah! Feels like summer, ha."

She laughs again, but it sounds more genuine this time. "I'll just cut to the chase. Rin's been mentioning you to me a lot so I thought you might have a crush on me. Is that true?"

This girl is direct. I don't know how I feel about it. Wait, I just said I wouldn't be picky. Let's not be hypocrites, Rei. "Yes." She's silent. "Hello?"

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you to admit it like that. It's brave of you."

She thinks I'm brave! I start smiling like an idiot. Yup, I sound and look like an idiot right now. "Thanks…" Then it hits me: I just confessed. I. JUST. CONFESSED. You know what? I have nothing to lose now. "Are you free today? Let's eat lunch together." Please say yes. I'm practically shaking to hear her answer. There's another long pause.

"Yes." Wait. Yes? Yes?! YES?! RUI JUST AGREED TO A DATE WITH ME!

I can't conceal the excitement in my voice. "S-see you at 1!" I hang up and jump up and down. Wee! If this is a dream I never want to wake up.

… Who knew I had this alter ego?

_~Time skip~_

Rui looks beautiful. But she always does, so this is nothing new. "Hi."

"Hi." These are the only words we say to each other while walking to the cafe, but it's magical. We walk at a leisurely pace and our hands brush several times until I finally manage to will myself to hold hers. WE'RE HOLDING HANDS! My mind is not even functioning properly because my thoughts just keep repeating the same phrase over and over again.

While we eat, we make small talk and the topic of my crush on her never comes up. That's fine. It's our first date, after all. There will be many more to come… Ha, when did I get so confident? Maybe it's the fact that we're sitting across from each other and she's smiling at me between bites. It's a smile that makes me forget what I'm chewing and makes me feel like I'm flying. I hope she feels the same way.

I walk her home in the same silent hand-holding fashion. It's nice. I'm smiling to myself the whole way and I almost wish she lived twice as far so we could walk all afternoon. We reach the entrance of her house and I feel greedy for hoping for a kiss. "I had a great time with you today, Rei."

"Me too." She's quiet so I break the awkward silence by saying, "well, I'm going to head home now."

"Okay." She gives me a little wave and I turn around, trying to ignore the disappointment in my mind.

But then she wraps her arms around my waist. Forget the kiss: This is what I truly wished for.

**A/N: I felt like there was a lack of RinxLen fluff so I wrote in some ReixRui fluff to kind of make it up and show another side of Rei. I also didn't want to deal with the drama between Miki and Rin yet, heh. (Love triangles are such a pain!) Hope you enjoyed anyways! R&R! xo, n1cole**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rin POV**

_I couldn't believe the term was almost over. It seemed like just yesterday when I walked into Client Management… And saw Len half-naked. Pfft. What did I even accomplish in these three months? Hm. I got my first kiss stolen by him, slapped him, misunderstood him and slapped him again, was misunderstood by him, cried (a lot), saw him half naked again (and on a picture), and somehow got involved in a love triangle of his. I also helped Rei and Rui get together (yes!), sewed the first swimsuit of my life (and got 98% on it), and maintained a 4.0 gpa. Wow, what a term. Now for this evening suit…_

"Are you going anywhere during winter break?" Rei asks me.

My hands don't leave the sewing machine as I answer. "Yup; Tokyo for all two weeks. Want something?" Agh, this sleeve is so annoying.

"Nah, I'm heading there too for a couple days…" He pauses and clears his throat, "With Rui."

This time my hands stop and I turn to him fully. "Really?! Aw~ For Christmas?" They are literally so cute together, oh my god.

He smiles, "I wish. We're both spending Christmas with the family. I think Tokyo dates would be almost as nice though."

"Wait, you said a couple days. Couple! ARE YOU SPENDING THE NIGHT TOGETHER?!" Frick I'm so loud. My face flushes and I scan the room to see if anyone's staring at me. Nope, phew. "... Sorry."

"No no no, I meant we'd have two dates," he says, laughing.

I glance at what he's sewing for Lenka. "Woah, that's so pretty." It's a pale pink floor-length empire waist gown with unfinished sleeves. Ha, he's stuck on the sleeves like me. "You should make another gown for Rui as her Christmas present."

His eyes light up. "That's a really good idea!"

"I know."

_~Time skip~_

It's 11:26 pm and I'm finally finished. I admire the final product: A pale blue dress shirt under a navy blue jacket. I better get 100% on this. Wait! The shirt is wrinkled. Goddammit. I lug the ironing board from the living room to mine and set it up while wiping the sweat off my forehead. How am I sweating already?! I didn't even go up any stairs! My stamina is nonexistent. At least ironing isn't that tiring… Just kidding. There's a reason why I don't iron anything unless I really have to. AGH. I hate this. I'm too impatient for this repetitiveness. Okay Rin, stop complaining. When you get 100% on this it'll be worth it.

I hold up the smoothed-out dress shirt. Ah, this is nice. The tie will look great on this. Wait. Tie? … I DIDN'T SEW THE TIE YET. FRICK. I'M GOING TO FAIL. THIS IS DUE TOMORROW!

Breathe.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Okay, ties are easy. You can do this, Rin. It'll only take like, ten minutes. Right? Okay, what color is the tie? I flip through my binder to find his portfolio. Red with polka dots?! I only have solid fabric. I'M SCREWED. Bye future… Wait. If Len came up with the idea, he should have the fabric right? I'm making this up right now but I have no other hope. Holy crap, my grade depends on him. I look at the clock: 11:49 pm. You know what? I don't even care. I pick up my phone and click Jerk on my contacts. Please pick up…

It's connected. YES. THANK YOU. But the person who picks up has a much deeper voice. "Are you a friend of this person?"

What? "Who are you?"

"I'm a bartender at Shiro Bar. This customer is drunk and I don't know where his equally drunk friends went. If you know him, please take him. We're closing soon."

… You've got to be kidding me.

_~Time skip~_

I can't believe I'm doing this. I pay the taxi driver and enter the bar. Thank god there's barely anyone here. The bartender waves me over. "Miss? He's over here."

Len is passed out with his head on the counter. Great. I shake him. "Len! Cmon, I can't carry you." He groans but his eyes flutter open. "Let's go." I put his arm on my shoulder and pull him off the barstool. I don't anticipate his weight and he falls on top of me. "Agh! Get off!"

He blinks and stares at me. "You're cute~" His voice slurs from the alcohol. He starts leaning in. Oh god. This is not happening. I try to push him away but he pins me down. His face is inches away. No…

The second before our lips touch, he vomits on me.

**Len POV (timeskip)**

The sun shines on my face, forcing me to turn away. I yawn and rub my eyes. My bed feels different. What time is it? I reach for my phone but it's not on my bedside table. This doesn't feel like my table either. I force my eyes open. Huh? This isn't my room.

… Where am I?! I sit immediately. There's a piece of paper on the table. Random flashes of events from yesterday flood my mind as I read the words. _You owe me $56.08 for both taxi fares, $7.60 for the fabric I had to buy to finish sewing your tie, $16 for vomiting on my favorite shirt, and $20 for making me sleep on the floor. It adds up to $99.68 (because I know you're too hungover to do math). You're at my house by the way. I had no idea where you lived and I couldn't call anyone you knew because your phone is locked (you suck). My parents had no idea you slept here so don't leave a trace of your existence. The front door is to your right. Get out after reading this. Rin._

Rin took me in? Woah. Even after I vomited on her, apparently. But she's still inconsiderate as hell; she didn't make breakfast or even leave a towel for me to wipe my face with. Just leave? I don't even know how to get to my house. I guess I'll use my gps for once. But to do that, I'd need my phone… Okay good, it's in my pocket. Wait, I brought my wallet with me too. I didn't get robbed, did I?! I take off my coat and shake it. It falls out from one of the inner pockets. Thank god. I take out two fifty dollar bills and place them over her note, along with a message. _Keep the change, stingy bitch._

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter! That almost-kiss though... I bet you didn't expect the vomiting, ha. Also, shout out to Lolly1o1 for reviewing every chapter :) I really appreciate it. And thank you to everyone else who reviewed! It means a lot and I really read all of them. xo, n1cole**


End file.
